Pride
by xXIceXxShatteredXx
Summary: Summary- Gilbert/Prussia messes up. Arthur/England is upset. Now Gilbert must make it up to him! In front of the world! – Human names used. PrUk! T just in case but probable could be K .


_**Summary- Gilbert/Prussia messes up. Arthur/England is upset. Now Gilbert must make it up to him! In front of the world! – Human names used. PrUk!~ **_

"_What, are you ashamed of me? You inconsiderate dolt! And I'm not your property! You are so egotistical and too prideful! You should be grateful I put up with your antics when I am so damn busy- I don't have time to cater to your every need! Now I must be going before you make me late for the world conference!"_ Arthur's voice kept ringing in Gilbert's head along with the picture of Arthur storming out of the house door slamming hard behind him...

He just couldn't stop thinking about him...

Gilbert sighs and grabs his coat and leaves the house. He'll make it up to Arthur.

Arthur sat solemnly in the world meeting... Germany was talking about some world trade thing that Arthur didn't care about... He felt bad and guilty for screaming at Gilbert and storming out like that... even if the wanker deserved it...

He sighs sitting up straight and tries to pay attention to Germany but suddenly Arthur's chair whips out from the table and he and the chair spin around...

His back is to all the nations, but standing in front of him is the ex-Prussia or his current boyfriend...

"Gilbert! What are you doing here? You can't just barge in here and interrupt a meeting!"

"Arthur, screw that right now I need to talk to you," Gilbert says.

Arthur was well aware of the fact all of the nations were watching... unlike Gilbert whom adores attention, unless Arthur is kicking someone's butt or drunk, he actually hates attention, making him extremely nervous at the staring of all the nations... his face heats up slightly... Little did he know this was Gilbert's intent to have all the nations watch...

Gilbert falls to both his knees in front of Arthur grabbing Arthur's hands in his, "Arthur, I'm sorry. Truly sorry. You were right. I am too egotistical and way too prideful, but I'm here now, on my knees in front of everyone we know giving up all my pride, to prove to you that I most certainly am not ashamed of you, that I'm so grateful to be able to call you mine, and most importantly that I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, I mean, how couldn't I? You are way more awesome then me! Arthur, please forgive me, I wouldn't be able to live without you, and you really are my everything! The one who keeps away my loneliness and makes me happy and content! I know how sappy I sound right now but I don't care because it's all true! I love you! I need you..."

Arthur, as well as many other nations stare at Gilbert- the Former All-Mighty Prussia who'd make others kneel to him and submit themselves to him, the most prideful nation who'd claim he was the awesomest and demand everyone bow to him- and now here he was, surrendering his pride kneeling down to someone else, willingly, submitting himself to England and proclaiming his love all at once...

Arthur stares at him, thoughtful but unsure of how to react... his face getting redder...

All nations watch the two curious to see England's reaction, most betting on a violent reaction, but no one guess his true reaction...

A smile appears on Arthur's face, eyes glowing with happiness and a soft look that only few people ever see, he slides off his chair pulling his hands out of Gilbert's grasps and he kneels in front of Gilbert and hugs him around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek, Gilbert grins and grabs Arthur around his small waist and pulls him to his chest and holds him tightly, kissing his head.

"I love you too... And I forgive you for what you said and did, and I'm sorry as well for yelling like I did..." Arthur mumbles into Gilbert's shirt quietly...

A chuckle escapes Gilbert, he lifts Arthur's chin to look him in the eyes, those beautiful Emerald green eyes that made Gilbert's heart swell every time he saw them, "You had every right to yell at me, I was acting stupid and horrible to you."

Arthur smiles slightly and Gilbert kisses him with a soft chaste kiss.

Suddenly squeals and the sound of picture's being snapped are heard.

Arthur gasps and whips around seeing some of the girls and Japan with camera's looking overly happy...

Gilbert pulls Arthur back again their eyes meet, Red on Green, and Gilbert kisses Arthur albeit a bit rougher but still chaste and passionate.

Pictures snap but this time, neither care, they are too wrapped in each other.

They part and Gilbert grins, "Ah, I love you so damn much, my awesomest queen."

Arthur's face gets even more red as he blushes and replies mumbling trying to keep his voice out of hearing from the other nations, "I love you too, my Most Awesome king." He only slightly raises his voice on the words most awesome to correct Gilbert's grammatical error. Gilbert chuckles and more people squeal or laugh and begin teasing the couple. Arthur blushes deeply and Gilbert laughs and kisses him once more before Germany finally decides to interrupt and call attention back to the meeting and scold Prussia and England.

Gilbert just cackles and whisks Arthur up in his arms bridal style cause Arthur to yelp and more pictures to be taking.

Gilbert laughs manically as he runs from the room yelling something about being too awesome for meetings and vital regions. Arthur's face pales and goes completely red at the same time he buries his face into the crook of Gilbert's neck and whacks him over the head cursing him and calling him a tosser but what the nation's don't see is him kissing Gilbert's neck playfully nor do they see the knowing smirk on Gilbert's face...

Well, I felt like writing this, I don't know why but I kept bugging me and since today is my birthday I decided to put it to paper and put it on here! Hope ya'll enjoy! Don't be afraid to criticize! Well, explain what I did wrong or what you didn't like, you know? Hope to read some reviews!~

*Starting this summer I might start taking requests so if anyone wants some one-shots or something, so long as it does not have USUK or FranceXCanada, I'll probably take the request *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
